


303

by Morethancupcake



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Jealous!Oliver, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, jealous!connor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-28
Updated: 2015-01-28
Packaged: 2018-03-09 11:41:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3248384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morethancupcake/pseuds/Morethancupcake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"He'll never admit it out loud, but he likes this place."</p>
<p>Connor and Oliver move in together. It's boring, normal, and Connor is too busy loving it to be scared.</p>
            </blockquote>





	303

He'll never admit it out loud, but he likes this place.

He likes how cluttered it is, filled to the brim with Ollie's stuff, and now with his. He doesn't have much, but still, ths shelves are dangerously full of their books, and they had started to search ikea's ressources for a solution to the clothes problem.

He wonders how he'll bring up the current bathroom space situation, and the trip they'll do to MUJI on saturday.

As painful as it is to admit it, Michaela had been right. He is nesting. He wishes he would be the slightest bit upset, but in all honesty he feels warm and happy seeing their dirty clothes in their brand new laundry basket in their bathroom. So sue him.

Oliver had tried to be sensible, to make him think first. They were still recovering from everything, their relationship was still new and exciting. And Oliver wasn't sure he was ready to jump from his bar and club ways to a boring life of folding laundry on saturday night, and cleaning the bathroom on sunday.

Connor had bought a new pair of cleaning gloves, and their socks were now ordered by colour in the drawer. Their drawer.

He'll never admit it out loud, but he loves all of it. He loves to use his key, and to say hello to the neighbours, just to see them blush, probably remembering the noise of last night. He loves to put on awful sweatpants and soft shirts, and to argue with Ollie about their respective Hogwarts houses while eating breakfast for dinner. Ollie's pancakes were to die for. He loves to think this place is now his, too, so he'll never open the door to see the tall man, again.

He knows it's childish, and stupid. He souldn't be jealous, Oliver had said so. Just a friend, here to cheer me up. Ollie had been showering because the guy was a fitness instructor, how great. And he had made them pancakes, and broke Connor's heart, but hey, Ollie doesn't need to know that.

So yeah.

He'll never admit it out loud, but he likes to be on the other side of the door, now. Now he doesn't need to knock, he does't need to pace. He knows how to move around the furnitures in the dark, and his little toes are a little blue from that awful rockingchair Oliver should just get rid of already.

It still smells like that weird incense his boyfriend likes to burn, and there's so much crap it's ridiculous. They fight over netflix, and sometimes they stay mad at each other for hours because of amazing fights like "how could you put pineapple on our pizza" and "what do you mean you forgot the hummus". Good times.

He still has panic attacks, sometimes, thinking it'll disappear again, all of his messes coming back to him.  
They fight when Connor is late, and Oliver cries in the shower, and pretends he's not afraid when finding numbers tucked into his pockets.

They hold on to each other, and in the morning, they drink from assorted mugs. They talk about going to the market, and end up ordering chinese, fighting to know who would put on clothes to open the door.

Oliver always loses.

He'll never admit it out loud, only when they're in private and he can whisper it, but he's in love. He can joke about moving in to split the rent, he can flirt at bartenders he'll never call to make them all shut up, but the truth is, he's so in love it's terrifying. Except he forgets to be scared when Oliver is grumbling about him forgetting to do the dishes, when they make love until the week-end is gone and he can find in himself to care about work on Monday.

Here in their appartment, behind the 303, he does crosswords (because Oliver can't manage the easiest definitions), he had changed his facebook status (because some guys just couldn't understand his boyfriend was taken).

He had met Oliver's mom over a cup of tea.

He'll never admit it out loud, but when Oliver points at the TV screen, at the beautiful appartment, full of light and space, and says "That's what we need." He just shrugs and steal a shrimp tempura from his plate. He really, really likes this place.


End file.
